I Give In
by sourjellybeans56
Summary: The Wraith have finally been defeated and Atlantis has a party. When Elizabeth agrees to dance with John what will it lead to?


Title: I Give In  
Author: EmmyLou32  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Shep/Weir and a little Teyla/Ronon  
Summary: Just a little one shot I came up with. The Wraith are defeated and Elizabeth agrees to dance with John.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis or the song I Give In. If I did, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

A/N: The song is I Give In by Sara Evans. It's a pretty song. If you haven't heard it you need to.

I Give In

Dr. Elizabeth Weir stood in the corner of the room, watching couples dance. After years of fighting, the Wraith were finally destroyed. In honor of the occasion, they were holding a party.

Elizabeth smiled, seeing how relaxed everyone was. She could tell that they would start to see weddings now that everything had calmed down. From the way Ronon held Teyla as they danced, she guessed they would be one of the couples.

"You aren't participating in the fun," a voice said behind her. She turned around to see John Sheppard.

"You, out of all of us, deserve this 'Lizbeth," he said.

"I know," Elizabeth said. "But I like to watch everyone be happy."

"You deserve to be happy too, you know," John said, his eyes boring into hers. He walked over to her. "At least let me have one dance."

"Not right now," she said. "I really don't feel like it. I want to be alone for awhile."

Reluctantly, John left. Elizabeth sighed, relieved. She was scared when she was around him these days. When he talked to her, shivers ran down her spine. She was scared of these feelings and what they meant.

Throughout the night, John came back many times. Sometimes he would talk, but almost every time he would ask her to dance. Every time she would turn him down.

Finally, he decided he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Elizabeth Weir, it is near the end of this party and you have not danced with one person. I am determined that you will dance with someone and I prefer that it's me."

"Fine," Elizabeth said. "I give in. But only one song."

John smiled triumphantly and led her out to the dance floor. A new song started and he completely focused on the woman in front of him. Finally, she started to relax and laid her head on his shoulder.

_When I look at you__  
__I see the souls of our unborn children__  
__If I reach for you__  
__Will you take my hand are you willing__  
__You turn more than the music on__  
__But will you be there by my side at the dawn_

_Then I'll say all right __  
__I give in__  
__I will dance with you__  
__Just this one time__  
__And all night__  
__We will turn and spin__  
__Then stand eye to eye__  
__At the sunrise__  
__And you offer love__  
__And it all begins__  
__When I say all right__  
__I give in_

_If I sing for you__  
__Would it be the sweetest sound you've ever heard__  
__And if I pray for you__  
__Will you know that I believe in every word__  
__You build me a house on stone__  
__Will you promise me I'm never gonna be alone_

_Then I'll say all right__  
__I give in__  
__I will dance with you __  
__Just this one time__  
__And all night__  
__We will turn and spin__  
__Then stand eye to eye__  
__At the sunrise__  
__And you offer love__  
__And it all begins__  
__When I say all right__  
__I give in_

_You turn more than the music on__  
__But will you be there by my side at the dawn_

_Then I say all right__  
__I give in__  
__I will dance with you__  
__Just this one time__  
__And all night__  
__We will turn and spin__  
__Then stand eye to eye__  
__At the sunrise__  
__And you offer love__  
__And it all begins__  
__When I say all right__  
__I give in_

The next thing John and Elizabeth knew, the DJ was announcing the last song.

"How long have we danced?" Elizabeth asked in the middle of their conversation about Teyla and Ronon.

"I don't know," John said, smirking. "But it sure has been more than one song."

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him but surprised him by not pulling away. She just laid her head back on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, not knowing that she was doing the same thing.

They kept dancing like this, so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the music end or notice everyone leaving.

Finally John opened his eyes, about to tell Elizabeth about something Rodney had done two days before, and realized everyone was gone.

"'Lizbeth," he said, stopping.

"Hmmm?" she murmured, lifting her head off his shoulder.

"Look," he replied.

Elizabeth looked around and then met John's eyes. "Oh."

John looked at his watch. "Come with me." He led her out of the room to their balcony.

Elizabeth gasped. The sun was rising over Atlantis. Its light was reflecting on the ocean.

"I've been awake during the sunrise before," she said. "But I've never paid attention. It's so beautiful."

"It is beautiful," John said, looking at her. "But it's nothing compared too you."

His lips captured hers in a breathtaking kiss. They finally broke apart and he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I love you, 'Lizbeth."

"I love you too, John."

He kissed her again. The sun rose over Atlantis but the couple on the balcony didn't see it. All they could see was the love in each other's eyes.

_fin._


End file.
